


Dwarf In The Middle.

by purelycoincidentalcats



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan never suspected Dean liked so much to be in the middle, let alone the middle of Richard and Graham... Dean sandwich anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarf In The Middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=7388371#t7388371) on the kink meme. They wanted:
> 
>  
> 
> **Richard/Dean/Graham DP SIZE KINK!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **I just need a Dean Sandwich, with all the size kink possible and for Richard and Graham to dominate the fuck out of little Dean, with both their dick inside that little hole**
> 
>  
> 
> Do I get bonus points for Aidan watching and getting off on the whole thing? BONUS POINTS?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry for the awful title. :P

Aidan slouched into the small hotel bathroom, part shutting the door with a listless push before starting to shrug off his clothes with his only thought being having a shower. His night was definitely not going how he'd planned. He was meant to have a date tonight, only that fell through. He'd been cautious in coming back here, wondering if Dean had set up a little something for himself seeing as he believed Aidan wouldn't be returning back to their shared room until morning. But, Dean wasn't here now, so maybe he'd gone out himself? Aidan didn't really care anymore, he just wanted to shower and sleep...

He dumped his shirt in a heap on the floor, having tossed his jacket over the closed toilet and was just opening his pants when he heard someone coming into the room, hearing Dean's familiar voice mutter, "I don't remember leaving all the lights on..."

Smiling at Dean talking to himself, Aidan moved to open the bathroom door, kind of glad to have Dean back, thinking maybe he could tell his mate his tale of woe and they could perhaps go out for a drink together, only this thought promptly left his head at the sound of hurried kissing outside. Oh. Oh no, Dean had brought someone back to the room, and he was in the bathroom... And the door was still part open. Without even really thinking of how poor an idea it was, Aidan scrambled back into the shower and pulled the curtain closed to hide himself.

He cringed a little when he heard Dean give a little moan, followed by a breath of, "Oh, please..."

"Mmm mmm, impatient aren't we?" came the heated reply and Aidan felt his stomach tighten. Oh, that sounded like Richard. Dean had brought Richard Armitage back to their room for a fuck... Aidan felt his face burn a little at the thought of Dean and Richard together, but the slight blush deepened when he heard a third voice give a soft chuckle.

"Don't tease him, Richard... Give the boy what he wants."

Graham was there too? What was Dean getting himself into? Whatever it was, he sounded keen for it if the little moans and sighs coming from him were any indication. Aidan gnawed on his lip a little for a moment, listening to the muffled sounds outside the bathroom, but the curiosity soon became too much. He eased himself out of the shower, kneeling down and crawling as quiet as he could to the part open door, peering through the gap, the sight that met him making his breath catch in his throat.

Dean looked small between the two taller men, Graham at his back while Richard stood before him, slightly stooped to kiss Dean hungrily, his hands tight on Dean's hips. Graham's hands were stroking through the blonde hair on Dean's bared chest, Dean's shirt lying discarded on the floor. Dean was humming into the kiss, one arm wrapped around Richard's neck, the other lifting up to curve over the back of Graham's neck, pulling his head down until Graham leant in to bite lightly at the back of Dean's shoulder making Dean shiver. Richard leant away with a grin at last and Dean looked at him for a long moment before tilting his head back to rest against Graham's chest as he looked up at the taller man.

"You're both too dressed..." Dean murmured and Graham chuckled again, but there was a heat to it that made Aidan shift where he sat, feeling a little hot. Richard stepped back, starting to undress himself even as Graham remained behind Dean, continuing to touch him, stroking his way down Dean's chest and stomach until he could open Dean's pants, starting to shove them down off his hips.

Aidan found himself torn over who he wanted to watch, Dean as he was bared by Graham, or Richard as he eagerly stripped himself, finding himself fixing on Dean as the New Zealand man keened when Graham's hand instantly came around his cock the second Dean had kicked his jeans from his feet. Aidan watched Graham's firm hand as it gave Dean a few rough strokes, embarrassed to admit he was admiring his best friend's cock and the way the Scotsman’s touch was making the blonde man tremble in his grip. Dean arched back against him, squirming slightly.

"Graham. Please." And he sounded so needy... Aidan wondered briefly when he caught the look the two older men shared if they had been teasing Dean before they even got into the room. He wouldn't have been surprised. 

Richard shifted once he was naked, moving to lay back on Dean's bed, thankfully, Aidan didn't know how he'd feel about whatever was about to happen between the three men happening on his bed. Aidan had seen Richard without much on before, changing and getting ready in make-up was a common thing, but as he stroked a slow hand down over his hip to grasp his slowly swelling erection and give it a couple of encouraging strokes, Aidan had to swallow hard. Richard was impressive, of course, quite long and probably comfortably filling, Aidan's eyes going wide at the thought.

"Why don't you go put that mouth of yours to some use." Graham murmured hotly, Dean not needing a push towards the bed as he moved to kneel himself between Richard's legs, not even hesitating before taking Richard's cock into his mouth. Aidan huffed out a quiet breath, feeling the arousal building in his stomach at the sight, wondering if Dean was always so keen to have his mouth filled...

Graham seemed to be enjoying the show just as much as Aidan was, his eyes not leaving the pair on the bed as he hurriedly discarded his sweater and jeans and Aidan's eyes went wide. Graham was still wearing his briefs, but it was clear that he was big all over, the tent in the soft fabric was enough to bring Aidan's hand down to palm at the bulge in his own jeans. Dean seemed to be thinking something similar as he whimpered around his mouthful, making Richard groan low above him, bringing down a hand to fist into Dean's blonde hair. Graham hummed, moving up behind Dean and running a strong hand up his back.

"So... Is everything in your bag?"

"Mmph!" Dean tried to nod by ways agreement, ending up pointing towards his bag, and Graham moved over to dig through it, producing a bottle of lube Aidan was a little surprised he had, and... Two foil wrapped condoms. Two? Aidan wondered if they were going to maybe make a chain... But he didn't think on it long because Graham was crawling onto the bed, lubing up two of his long fingers. Dean made another little noise, lifting his arse and giving Aidan a very nice view of what was about to happen, able to see Dean's cock and sack, and between his cheeks to see the little puckered opening there. Graham leant in, pressing a light kiss to Dean's back before he moved to slide a single finger into him. Dean made a noise, hips twitching, and Graham grinned to see it.

"Good?" He wondered and Dean hummed a yes around his mouthful, Richard sighing above him, his head lulling back.

"Dean, the things you do with your mouth..." Richard growled down at him, his voice thick with lust and Aidan rubbed at himself harder still, thinking about how Dean's mouth might feel around his own cock, trying not to moan out at the image, refocusing on the three on the bed. Graham shifted, easing in a second finger with no difficulty, Dean's back arching, pushing back against the older man's hand, finally lifting his mouth from Richard's cock to pant out,

"Three, Graham... More... Hurry up." Dean panted, kissing his way down Richard's length to suck and lip a little at his sack, before twisting to look at Graham and Aidan shifted so he was out of sight of the door, not wanting to be seen. He missed the grin on Graham's face and the way the Scotsman twisted his two fingers to rub over Dean's spot, making him cry out and buck his hips. Aidan finally peered back around the door to see Graham had given him three fingers, and was slowly fucking him with them as Richard watched with hooded eyes.

"You'll be getting more soon enough..." Richard murmured, propping himself up slightly and coaxing Dean up so that they could kiss, Graham following them so that Dean didn't lose the fingers that were inside of him. Dean panted against Richard's lips, biting and sucking at them as Graham finger-fucked him until his hips started to rock back against the three digits, clearly wanting more than just the little bit of friction. Graham growled a little, biting the back of Dean's shoulder again, making him whimper, and again louder as the fingers slipped out of him. Graham moved to get one of the condoms, and the bottle of lubricant, bringing them over and handing them to Richard. Richard smiled at him, running a gentle hand down his arm before he moved to tear open the condom and roll it down onto himself. He looked up at Dean as he stroked the lube over himself, murmuring, "Sit on me, Dean..."

Dean made a wanton noise which thankfully covered Aidan's own noise at the thought, and the New Zealander scrambled up to straddle Richard's hips. rocking back and letting Richard's lubed cock rub up between his cheeks, smiling a little as it made the older man groan. Richard kept a hold of himself, angling himself against Dean's slick opening as he rolled his hips back, slowly taking Richard's cock into him.

"Aah.... Richard." Dean panted, his head lulling back and his mouth falling open as he was filled, his hands moving to brace on Richard's stomach even as Aidan's hands quickly moved to free himself from his pants because that was a sight to behold. Dean began to bounce slowly, moaning as he rode Richard, Richard making a breathless noise of pleasure, moving to grip Dean's thighs with strong hands. Graham shifted beside them, drawing Aidan's attention to the fact he'd since stripped himself of his briefs and was leisurely stroking his cock with his lubed fingers. Oh, and he was huge, Aidan giving a firm tug on himself at the sight. Aidan wondered again just what Graham was going to do with himself, seeing as Richard was sprawled out on his back...

After watching the pair for a moment, Graham moved to kneel beside Dean, the younger man turning to face him and eagerly claim his lips in a sloppy kiss. Graham obliged him for a moment before pulling away and moving his lubed fingers back down to toy around Dean's opening where it was stretched over Richard's cock. Dean whimpered, nodding quickly, and Graham moved to slide a finger in alongside Richard's length, and Aidan had to quickly bite his knuckles to stop from moaning out loud. Oh, surely they weren't... But the way Dean was squirming suggested he really wanted it.

Graham hummed, adding a second finger and hearing the way Dean's breathing hitched. He looked into Dean's hazed eyes and wondered in a tone that was a conflict of lust and actual concern, "You're sure you can take us both?"

"Yes. God, yes. I want it. I want you both inside me." Dean agreed without a moments hesitation and Aidan bit his knuckles hard, growling slightly around them. Oh, fuck, what had Aidan set himself up to watch? And why was it making him so hard he was already aching for it? He watched as Graham slid another finger in to Dean's hole, stretching him wider and Dean moaned, shuddering hard, pushing his hips back down and drawing another noise from Richard.

"I think you've teased him enough, Graham..." Richard murmured low, looking pointedly at the older man, and Graham gave a low chuckle when Dean nodded his head quickly in agreement. Graham's fingers eased free of Dean's stretched opening, moving instead to take up the second condom and get himself ready. Aidan was watching the condom stretch over Graham's sizable length, and the way he smoothed the lube over it, giving himself another little indulgent stroke, maybe feeling a little neglected though that was soon to be fixed. Graham gave a rumbling groan which Richard took to mean he was ready, and he gave Dean's thighs a rough squeeze, looking up at him with dark eyes. "You ready for this?"

Dean could do nothing but nod as Graham moved around to get in behind him, letting his slick cock rub lightly against his backside even as Graham bit at the back of Dean's neck, making him whine. Graham then slid back just enough to take himself in hand and angle down against Dean's opening. He used his other hand to push between Dean's shoulder blades, forcing him forward over Richard so he had to brace his hands on the bed, the dark haired man grinning up at him as he muttered,

"Brace yourself..."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath as he felt Graham move to press himself up alongside Richard, rubbing and nudging at Dean's already stretched ring before pushing himself in. Dean winced a little, a strangled noise escaping him as his body gave and started to let Graham in. Graham's groan and Richard's little noise of disbelief as his head fell back was enough to cover the choked noise that Aidan made at the sight of Dean's body stretched wide by not just Richard's impressive length, but also Graham's huge cock.

"Oooh fuck." Dean whined softly, squirming slightly as Graham stilled, comfortably buried inside Dean's trembling and shifting body. Graham growled softly against his back, Richard stroking his hands over Dean's thighs and sides and anywhere he could reach, asking,

"How's that? Alright?"

"Yes. Yes, good... Fuck..."

"You're nice and snug..." Graham hummed, sounding pleased, and Dean's eyes fluttered shut, shifting again, though he could barely move sandwiched as he was between the two other men, Aidan unable to get over how small he looked between the two of them, Graham seeming huge where he was pressed against Dean's back. Dean shifted, laying himself more over Richard, whimpering as it shifted both the cocks within him, seeking a messy kiss from Richard before he begged,

"Please fuck me..."

"Alright, seeing as you asked so nicely." Graham chuckled, lifting his head to look over Dean's shoulder, meeting Richard's dark gaze and seeing him nod before Graham rolled his hips, starting to thrust himself in and out of the smaller man under him. Dean keened loudly, Richard growling at the feeling of Graham sliding slick against him, pressed tight together by Dean's feebly flexing muscles. Aidan's fingers went back into his mouth to keep himself quiet as he stroked himself in time with Graham's movements, watching the way the two cocks slid within Dean, and the look on Dean's face as the older man started to move. God, Dean looked amazing right now, all flushed, eyes shut, mouth hanging open, completely at the mercy of the other two men

"Uugghh fuuuuck." Dean whined softly, his eyes opening to fix on Richard seeing the other man's grin. Richard reached up, pulling Dean down into a hungry kiss, swallowing the cry he gave when it changed the angle of Graham's thrusts as the older man continued to move above him. Graham reached down, brushing his hands against Richard's skin in turn, making the dark haired man shudder under his touch, pulling from kissing Dean to look up at the Scotsman.

"Mm, Graham..." Richard murmured, reaching around Dean to grab the older man's hips, pulling him harder forward and making the little New Zealander cry out. "I think he wants it harder..."

"Yes. Yes." Dean agreed, breathless, and Aidan could see how hard Dean still was, his erection trapped against Richard's hard belly, rubbing against him with each of Graham's thrusts. He must have been so hard it was uncomfortable, he looked desperate for a bit of attention, but all Dean did was keen and moan as Graham obeyed Richard's instruction, moving harder, groaning low at the feeling of Dean trying to clench around them, or the slide against Richard's own hot, slick cock.

"Good." Graham muttered, getting three agreeing noises, though he only heard Dean and Richard, not aware of Aidan where he was crouched in the bathroom, legs spread, pants open, hurriedly stroking himself as he watched his best friend take two cocks at once like a pro. Aidan had never been this turned on in his life as he was right now, watching his three co-stars on Dean's bed, hearing Dean's little continued noises of pleasure, echoed in soft groans and grunts by the men above and below him.

"Goooood... I can't..." Dean whined suddenly, moving to press his hands to Richard's chest, pushing himself up against Graham and arching his back. Graham moved one of his own hands, stroking up Dean's chest, kissing at the back of his neck. His fingers caught one of Dean's nipples and pinched it hard, making Dean cry out and shudder, Aidan moving to mimic the touch on his own chest, bucking into his hand. Graham nibbled on Dean's ear, even as Richard spoke up under him,

"Are you close already?"

Dean squirmed back, trying to ride the two cocks within him as Graham slowed slightly behind him. Rocking his hips quickly as he could still sandwiched between the other men's muscular bodies, Dean was managing to get some friction, moaning again at his own eager pace until his sounds of pleasure turned into a whine when Graham's hands moved to grip his hips, slowing him. He brought the blonde man to an almost complete stop before murmuring,

"Easy, don't want this to be over too soon..."

"I'm fine... I just... I want to feel you both. Please, Graham, please?" Dean arched his head back so that their heads knocked gently and Graham chuckled, one hand releasing the blonde's slim hip before pushing Dean down so he was laying over Richard again, smirking a little down at Dean's back, seeing his hands fist tight in the sheets. Richard reached up, brushing his hand through Dean's hair before pulling his head down to rest against the join of his neck and shoulder. He then looked up at Graham and gave a nod.

"I'm not far off, either." He admitted, his already deep voice coming out thick and gravelly. Graham growled a little at the thought, and without any warning started to practically buck himself into Dean, riding hard into the blonde's clearly willing body. Dean cried out loud against Richard's skin, Richard groaning as well, and Aidan bit into his fingers so hard he was worried he might break the skin, but seeing Dean lying prone on top of Richard, stretched so wide and willing as Graham started to fuck him properly... Aidan almost envied the New Zealander's position.

Richard's hand tightened against the back of Dean's neck, turning to groan into Dean's ear. "Oh, Dean... You really love this, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, god. Ugh. I love you two filling me. Fuck, so full." Dean babbled, and his thighs were starting to tremble. He really was close, and with Graham practically ploughing into him... Aidan was surprised he hadn't already lost it. He was close himself, stroking fast and hard, no finesse, but who needed it when you had such a view?

Dean was panting and crying out, his face still pressed tight against Richard's neck, Richard's own hand shifting to drag blunt nails up his back, making Dean whine. His body was shifting against Graham's hand on his back, holding him down, the other hand tight on his hip and the two cocks stretching him open. Dean shifted, trying to lift his hips, trying to get his hand on himself, the friction against Richard's lower stomach wasn't enough, driving him mad.

"Touch. Ugh Richard! Graham! Touch me." Dean begged, his whole body trembling hard, each hard shove of Graham's hips driving him against Richard's body. Graham growled low above him, but made not move to answer Dean's pleas, and Richard's body arched suddenly beneath him, his head falling back as he moaned loud.

"Fuck... Fuuuuckkkk. Almost. Almost." Richard panted and Dean whimpered, pulling himself up to kiss him hungrily, swallowing his groans. Richard's hands gripped Dean's back, nails biting into skin and Aidan had a thought he hoped he could see the marks they left tomorrow, maybe question Dean... "God, Dean... Graham... Both of you. Ugh! Fuck!"

Richard's body jerked, shuddering, a groan and a few more curses escaping him as he came hard into the condom deep inside Dean, Graham slowing as he came, letting Richard rock a few times to ride out his climax before pulling Dean up and off of the dark haired man. Dean hissed a little as Richard slipped out of him, shifting and leaning back against Graham as the older man's arms came around his torso, Graham seeming to wait. Richard was panting hard, eyes shut tight for a moment before he sighed, opening his eyes and looking up at the pair with a lazy grin.

"That was your wicked mouth, Dean... Getting me all wound up beforehand."

Graham hummed his appreciation at the memory, pinching both of Dean's nipples again before wondering, "Feeling a little empty?"

"Ah, a little... But you're still in me, Graham..." Dean gave a provocative little wiggle, bringing a hand up to touch his own cock, his eyes practically rolling back in his head just from the touch of his own hand, and Aidan gave himself a squeeze, matching Dean's keen pace. Oh, Dean must so badly want to cum, Aidan wasn't far off himself, but to be fucked and teased like that... "Graham?"

"It's alright... I'll give you what you want." Graham assured him, lifting Dean just a little bit and starting to thrust up into him. Dean cried out gratefully, stroking himself hard and fast. Graham groaned loud and low, nibbling a little at Dean's ear to feel him shiver before muttering, "I'm close too... Lets... Together, Dean..."

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! God. Yes!" was all he got in reply, a rushed babble of words and Dean starting to move his hips to meet Graham's thrusts. It was fast and sloppy now, both working hard for their peak as Richard remained underneath them, looking completely sated but still watching the pair above him with a dark heat in his eyes. Aidan couldn't take his eyes off them, his breath coming out fast and hard, but any sound he made was easily drowned out by Dean's cries of pleasure, Aidan had never thought he would be so vocal. But it was very nice, hearing the way the blonde man's voice pitched and wavered as Graham growled behind him.

"Cum for me, Dean... Let me feel it."

Dean's hips bucked and he nearly wailed out, cumming hard over his own hand and splattering down onto Richard's tight stomach, his whole body going taut. Aidan was glad for Dean's wail, because it covered his own broken sound as he came just from watching Dean climax, spilling into his held out palm. Aidan slumped against the doorframe, vaguely wiping his hand on one of the towels hanging from the rack beside him, fighting for breath, looking up just in time to see Graham ram himself deep into Dean one last time with an animalistic growl, holding Dean's hips tight against him as a shudder ran through him with his orgasm.

The two sat together for a moment before Graham pulled Dean up, and moved back. He flopped to the side, onto the bed next to Richard, who smiled warmly at him, reaching over to brush his hand down Graham's sweaty chest. Graham took up the hand and kissed it, before they both looked up at Dean. Dean looked completely dishevelled, flushed and exhausted, though a little smile curved his lips to find himself being watched.

"Fuck, you two..." He mumbled, looking thoroughly fucked and sated. He finally heaved himself off the bed with a bit of a wince, moving with a slight limp to turn off the bedroom light as Graham dealt with the condoms, dumping them in the little bin beside the bed. Flicking off the main light, Dean moved to turn off the bathroom light as well. Aidan had just enough mind to get out of sight, scrambling to hide behind the door, and thankfully Dean only reached through the open door to click the switch. Aidan let out a little breath of relief, listening to the sounds in the next room. There was rustling and some soft whispers, Aidan heard Graham ask,

"Are you sore?"

"Pleasantly so." Dean replied in a warm, lazy voice, which earned two separate chuckles. There were sounds of a few lazy kisses, and then everything went quiet. Aidan sat still for a long moment, just leaning against the cool tiles that covered the bathroom wall. Fuck, now he was in for it. He was stuck in here, with them sleeping in Dean’s bed out there. He hit his head lightly against the wall in frustration. As enjoyable as the show had been, he didn't want to sleep in here tonight. Not to mention, if he did he'd probably be found out in the morning by one of the three going to the bathroom. Aidan sighed, it was all quiet out there, they were probably all sleeping after that work out. Surely he could sneak out?

Aidan did the button on his jeans and got onto his knees, crawling forward until he found his shirt, pulling it on and fumbling to do up the buttons in the dark of the bathroom. Finally, he hefted himself to his feet, slowly opening the door and peering out into the room that was dimly lit by the light outside the window. All three of them had managed to fit onto Dean's bed, Richard had been pulled into Graham's arms, and Dean was lying slightly separate from the pair of them, curled on his side.

Smiling a little at the sight of Dean, Aidan grabbed his jacket off the toilet, shrugging it on and finally crept out, as quietly as he could, before glancing over to see his shoes by the door. He could just slip them on, and creep out, tie them up outside to avoid unnecessary fuss... He moved over, sliding his foot into one shoe only to hear a noise from the bed behind him. Aidan froze, twisting to find Dean had propped himself up slightly and was looking at him. Aidan cringed, tempting a little smile, not doubting he looked a sight. Dean looked from Aidan, to the bathroom and back, his eyebrows tenting a little in concern. Aidan wet his lips, tempting a little smile only to have Dean's eyes slide down his body. Aidan realised he'd forgotten to zip his fly, hurrying to do so and seeing Dean's eyebrows fly up in surprise.

"You were hot..." Aidan whispered as loud as he dared and Dean's face flushed all over again. He gave a little shrug, settling back down into bed.

"Then maybe I should invite you to join in next time."

Aidan swallowed hard at the thought, running a distracted hand through his hair before nodding, seeing Dean smile. He hurriedly slid on his other shoe before making his way to the door, casting Dean one last glance, seeing his knowing little smile widen, before disappearing out into the corridor. He shut the door behind him, and leaned back against it, he took a deep breath before a large grin curved his mouth. Damn, if that wasn't better than anything he would have gotten from that date...


End file.
